case_technologyfandomcom-20200214-history
MakeUp
Appearance is an important factor in a person's life. On a daily basis people perform the same routine to make their appearance more attractive. After waking up they brush their teeth, wash their face, style their hair, apply their makeup and the list goes on. Because of people's values of wanting to look better to the public, applying makeup seems to be the most important factor. It's almost as if makeup becomes a part of them. It is a mask that is applied to help them find there inner self. Not only is it used to enhance our looks, but it is also used throughout the entertainment industry. Makeup is a little on the expensive side, and harder to find a legitimate match for your complexion. Wearing makeup is the application of cosmetics. Foundation, eye shadows, mascara, lipstick, and blush-on are examples of cosmetics. Some people may say that makeup is not necessary and that natural beauty is better, but why are there a lot of brands and types of makeup all over the market? It means that there is a big market for makeup consumers or in other words a lot of people use make-up. Makeup doesn't mean changing your whole self; it's just a tweak of how you present yourself. It just has this magic that gives you good vibes about how you look. Wearing makeup can bring out a better you because it can hide your insecurities, enhance your beauty, and improve your self esteem. What Makup Is For And What It Does, When you wear makeup, it can hide your insecurities. It can cover your blemishes on your face such as pimples, dark spots, scars, and even uneven skintones,concealers and foundations that fit your skin tone will do the job. You would look as if you don't have blemishes at all. Makeup can also reduce the appearance of eye bags and fine lines that we get from stress, which is always present every day. Anti-aging cream can reduce fine lines, and eye rollers can relax you eye bags and flatten it. Makeup can make you look fresher throughout. We also have these parts of our faces that are too thin and need to be enhanced more, and there are parts that are too thick and need to be reduced. Makeup can give solutions to those problems also, like too thin eyebrows can be enhanced with an eyebrow pencil that makes it look fuller and when your lips look too thick a lip liner can make it look thinner. With the right technique of putting on make-up, your insecurities will be gone quickly and it can reveal your hidden beauty.There is so much that makeup can do to you, it crazy. Why Most Girls Wear Makeup There are many misconceptions about people who wear makeup. People think women who wear makeup all the time are “try-hards”. That is rarely the case. Makeup is an art and lets you have an outlet for the lost creativity from when you were a child. When doing makeup it is real relaxing, like it is “me-time.” People should wear makeup more often to relax, express themselves, and become more confident. Most people think when women do their makeup that they are doing it for a guys, like yeah a guy is going to notice my Anastasia Beverly Hills Brows. Let me just clear that up right now,some women feel like they have to put it on to be noticed by certain people but that only speaks for a small percentage of women. Really we just do it for ourselves. “Makeup won’t help the woman who feels like it’s an obligation” (Nancy Etcoff). People who use makeup as a way to get attention are lowering their self-esteem even more. Most women feel more confident when they wear makeup. Personally, I wear makeup to simply look nicer. I do not like to look like a bum all the time. You shouldn’t want to either! Women should always feel like they have a ton of confidence; in reality we don’t have the confidence we should. If women wore makeup more often, there would be a lot less crabby girls-trust me. Have you seen many girls mad, sad, or anything but happy when wearing makeup? No not many because us women don’t want to ruin all our hard work we put into it and believe me winged eyeliner is no joke, its hard work. Women just feel good when they wear it you feel put together. Confidence is key in a woman. If you have confidence in yourself, then the person who you’ve been eyeing will eye you. Queen Tori<3